Media processing devices, such as television set top boxes or receivers, consume significant energy in the home today. Current designs of such devices have emphasized low-cost and functionality over energy efficiency. Some media processors can transition into a low-power state after some substantial period of inactivity (e.g., after about 8 hours). Such low-power states might include turning off a video output or bit stream to a display, or in some instances, changing it to a static information display. As a result, a number of processing or CPU cycles can be reduced. Other power-saving measures include de-spinning a hard disk drive, and eliminating a network load of the video stream. Otherwise, the media processor remains in a relatively high-powered state, such that an internal processor can transition to an on state instantaneously. Thus, when user demand, by way of a user input, such as an infrared signal is received, a media processor established in the low-power state can become immediately available for use (e.g., presenting streaming media to a display and/or recording at a digital video recorder) without a noticeable delay to the user.
Unfortunately, current media processors operating in low-power states that allow an “instant on” feature still consume significant amounts of electricity. Namely, a video signal is still being output to a display device, and all of the components in the media processor generally remain in fully powered mode.
Transitioning to a lower power state, for example, by removing power to other media processor subcomponents, such as a central processor, and network interface, can be accomplished. However, transitioning to a “power on” state will require a “boot process” that can result in a lengthy delay taking three to five minutes or more before the media processor is operational.
Some media processors use simple timer based inactivity to enter a so called “deep sleep” state. Namely, after some interval of receiving no user inputs at the media processor, the media processor may provide a deep sleep warning. If no action is taken after a brief period of time after such a warning, the media processor enters the deep sleep sate. Subsequent user interaction with the media processor initiates an unavoidable and lengthy boot process so that the media processor can become active again.